Mistletoe Kisses
by Xxanime'obcessedxX
Summary: Inuyasha, stuborn, as usual, follows kagome home, to celebrate christmas. title, pretty much explains it. inu/kag. REPOSTING
1. If i cant go, you cant go REPOSTED

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Pairings: Inu/kag

*Note* yeah, sorry I didn't say what she gave them…lol, I didn't know what to put for Miroku, and it'd be mean to leave him out!

_______________________________________________

Mistletoe kisses 

With Christmas right around the corner, Kagome wanted to go home, to spend the holiday with her family instead of with her friends, who didn't even know what christmas was. This irritated Inuyasha. Of course he wasn't going to let her go with out a fight. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but he hated it when she left.

"Kagome!" the slightly irritated henyou yelled, at the young miko, walking away from him.

"Inuyasha, I'll only be gone for a few days!" she retorted in a calm, voice, hoping he'd agree. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

"Don't tell me its another one of those tests?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, spinning her around, to look at him.

"No, Inuyasha, it's a holiday; Christmas."

His ears twitched, ever so slightly. "…Chris-miss?" he asked questioningly, "What's that?"

"Look, I really don't have time to explain Christmas, to you--"

"Well, your not going anywhere, until I know." he said, stubbornly.

She sighed, "Fine. But I'll only explain this once, so go get the others, and I'll tell you all."

He did as he was told, and eventually, they were all sitting outside, in a circular shape, in front of the bone-eaters well. She explained everything, as simply as she could, to the four of them. She explained Santa Clause, present giving, mistletoe, christmas trees, decorations, everything. She even answered the stupid questions, such as, "So this 'Santa' guy, like, breaks into your house, at midnight?!" and put up with the looks Miroku shot at Sango, when she was explaining the mistletoe.

"Alright, so now that you know, can I please go? _please_?" kagome asked, giving him the best puppy face she could muster up.

Of course being who he was, he wouldn't let her have it her way. "Fine. But I'm coming with you." he said, stubbornly.

She raised an eyebrow. "uh…no…why do you want to come, anyways?"

He went on, ignoring her question. "Oh? And just why cant I?"

"Trust me. You wouldn't like it. Its more of a… family holiday." she said, hoping he'd back off.

Why did she even hope, with him? "If I cant go, then you cant go." he said, as his final answer.

Suddenly Shippo added, "Inuyasha just wants some time with Kagome under the mistletoe…" he cooed with a devilish smirk on his face.

The other two, just 'Oooo'ed.' Both kagome, _and_ Inuyasha, turned a bit pink, when he said this, but Inuyasha hid his, not-so-cleverly, but knocking him on the top of his head, like in whack-a-mole.

"Feh, as _if!_" he said, turning his head, the other direction, and crossing his arms. "But if I _don't_ go, she wont be back for a week!" _'Lie.'_

"I will not!" she replied. "And plus, I'd have to ask my mom, if you could stay for the holiday, anyway!"

"Oh? Why?" he said, in an I-almost-care kind of tone.

"Uh, what part of _family. Holiday._ did you miss?" she said, back, sassy.

"Feh. Whatever. You'll just have to ask them, then. Wont you?"

She sighed, in defeat. "Fine, Inuyasha. You can come."

He smirked, proud, that for once, he had won the argument. "Alright, well, I'll be right back." she said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" he asked, a little confused, now.

"Well, I _was_ going, to give you all your presents at the same time, when I got back, but now that your coming, I'll just give you them, now." she said, simply, leaving the group, standing there, as she jumped into the well, leaving her bag.

"So…" Miroku started, getting up, sliding over to Inuyasha. "Now that she's gone, tell us…why do you _really _want to go with her, hmm?" He finished, with a perverted grin on, wiggling his eyebrows. The other two, stood by his side, waiting for the answer, also grinning.

"W-what the hell do you mean, 'why do I _really _wanna go'?!" he said, blushing, a little.

"Oh, you know what I mean." he said, nudging his arm.

"No. I have absolutely_ no _Idea what you mean, pervert! Now, I suggest you shut up, before I hurt you!" he growled back at him.

**With Kagome…**

Kagome just grabbed the last of the gifts, and was about to head out the door, when she realized it would be much easier to ask about Inuyasha staying, now, then if he were here. She ran into the kitchen, to find her mother washing the dishes.

"Hey, mom?"

"Mm? what is it, dear?" her mother replied sweetly, turning off the water, and wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"do you thing it be okay, if Inuyasha stayed for christmas?" she asked, half expecting she would say no.

She smiled, at her daughter, and replied, "Of course, he can, Hun. He's always welcome, in our home."

She forced a smile. "Thanks, mom…" she said.

**In the Feudal era…**

"Wow. What a sight to see…" kagome muttered to Sango, as she climbed out of the well. In the background, Inuyasha was chasing around Miroku, and Shippo, yelling all kinds of ridiculous threats. Sango nodded, in agreement.

"Inuyasha!" said hanyou stopped, knowing the consequences if he didn't, and the boys all came over.

"Why are you always picking fights?"

"Feh. They started it. With they're stupid, perverted comments…"

Shippo and Miroku smiled, innocently.

She shook her head. "Of course, Inuyasha." she said, and handed everyone their gifts, and a candy cane. After they all opened them, and said their thank you's, Kagome, started to get anxious. "Alright, now. C'mon, Inuyasha, time to go!" she said grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the well, with her bag already on her back.

"So your mom said yes?"

"Yeah, she said your 'always welcome in our home'…"

He smirked, and they jumped into the well. "So, why are you so anxious all of a sudden to go?" he asked, once they arrived.

"Because, we get to decorate the tree!" she replied, running towards the house, still gripping his hand. When they walked inside, they were greeted by Sota, kagome's kid brother. Kagome blushed a little, realizing she was still holding his hand, and released it, right away.

"Hey, sis, hey Inuyasha!" the little boy said, embracing each of the two. They both responded with a 'Hey, Sota.'

"So, are you gonna help decorate the tree, sis?" Sota asked, his older sister, kagome.

"Of course I am! Do you wanna help too, Inuyasha?" she turned to look at her half demon, friend.

"Uh…sure…" he said, unsurely.

Well, they put a christmas CD in their radio, and attempted to explain to Inuyasha how to put the lights and ornaments on the tree, carefully. Although, it hadn't worked, as well, as they planned. For he dropped about seven of their glass bulb ornaments. However, they did get a few laughs when he got tangled in the Christmas lights, and accused it of, 'attacking him'. When they finally got Inuyasha untangled, and got them on the tree, and hung all the ornaments, all that was left, was the star, to put on top. And since Sota, was to small to reach it, kagome had to put it up there. So she carefully took out the star, and walked over to the tree. However, even standing on her tip toes, she was just a little too short. Inuyasha noticed this, walked over to her, chuckling, and lifted her up, by the waste, so that she could put the star up, then put her back down, and released her.

She turned around, smiling, and slightly blushing, "Thanks." she said, giggling.

The dog eared Hanyou, blushed, a little, too, and teased, "Shorty."

Playfully, she punched his arm, then walked back, to get a good look at the tree. "Hey, it doesn't look even look that bad!" she said, grinning.

"What'd ya, think I was gonna ruin it?" he said, walking back, next to her.

"well…" she said teasingly, smiling up at him.

"We still need to finish up outside, too, so lets go, sis!" Sota said, approaching the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, Chapter one, re-posted! Please review and tell me if this was any better, or just a million times worse. Thanks to whoever read, and so you all know, I WILL be finishing the story!

X3

Ja ne!


	2. Mistletoe REPOSTED

Alright, Chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own, nor will I ever.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

0o0o0o0o0o0 ~ time change

*NOTE TO READERS* okay, well I finished the re-write of the first one, so here's number two! Please, read and tell me what you think!

Chapter Two

"_We still need to finish up outside, too, so lets go, sis!" Sota said, approaching the two_

"Oh, really? What do we have to do?" she responded, thinking they already had everything up.

"I think the only thing left, are the lights…" he said, unsurely.

"Okay, well, I'll go get mom to help," she said, then turned to Inuyasha, smirking, "Just in case _these_ lights attack you, too." she said, mockingly.

He just folded his arms and mumbled, "Feh. They _did_ attack me…" while a light blush made it's way across his face.

She giggled, "_sure, they did_, Inuyasha…"and started walking, "Well, you guys go get the lights, and I'll go find mom."

They nodded, and left to go get them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, dear?" she responded, sweetly.

"Could you help us out, with putting the lights up? We wouldn't want them, 'attacking' Inuyasha, again." she said, with a small giggle.

She raised an eyebrow. "Attacking Inuyasha…?"

She giggled again. "Don't ask. But could you give us a hand?"

"Well, you worked you hard on the tree, I guess I could put up the lights. You guys go have some fun." she said, with a smile.

"Thanks mom, but you don't have to do that--"

Cutting her daughter short, she said, "It's ok. I _want_ to do it."

"Alright, well, Inuyasha and Sota, are getting the lights out, they should be in front, now."

"Okay, dear." she said, walking out. Kagome, followed her mother in the front, meeting up with the boys.

Walking up to the dog-eared hanyou, carrying the lights, she smiled and said, "I'll take these."

"Uh, sure. Here you go, then…" he said handing the boxes to her.

"You guys go have fun. Why don't you go to the park? Or go see a movie, maybe?" she suggested.

"Yeah, can we?" Sota asked.

Kagome smiled. "Sure. Where do you wanna go, though?"

" to the movies!"

"…Movies…?" Inuyasha interrupted,

"Oh, that's right. You've never been to a movie theater, have you?" she asked. He just stood there, probably still wondering what a movie theater was. She giggled. "Alright, well, movies it is!" she said, smiling.

As the teenage girl ran up to her room to get her money, and Inuyasha's cap, Inuyasha turned to the boy next to him. "What's a… movie theater?" he said, rather dumbly.

"Uh…." he said, trying to think of a way to explain this, "it's a place, where they show these different films, and…" he said, realizing he probably didn't know what a film was, either. Kagome walked back out, and put the cap on Inuyasha's head, covering his ears. [lol, I still cant think of a way to describe it]

"Okay, bye, mom!" she called to her mother, who was working on putting up the lights.

"Bye! Have fun at the movies!" she called back.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" she asked, a little curious.

"What's a movie theater?" he asked, turning to face her.

"You'll see." she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were there at the theater, and bought there tickets, and popcorn, they headed towards the theater that their movie was playing in.

"So, _what_ movie are we seeing, again?" asked a slightly confused hanyou.

"Santa Clause!" replied Sota. [I LOVE that movie!]

"Hey! I know him!" he replied, turning to kagome, referring to what she had told them, earlier.

"Yeah, you remembered!" she said, back.

"Yup." he said, proud of himself.

'_I bet he's _soo_ proud of himself, for remembering…' _she chuckled to herself, _'he's so full of himself, sometimes, I swear…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**After the movie…**

"So, how'd you like the movie?" Kagome asked the boys walking out of the theater, next to her.

"I _loved _it!" Sota replied.

'_He always gets like this after we see a movie…' _she sighed to herself. _'I wonder what he'd say if he _didn't_ like the movie…' _

"That's great, Sota! What about you Inuyasha?" she asked turning to her hanyou protector.

"That is the strangest screen, I've ever seen…"**--sorry about the rhyming--**

"Um, ok…"

"So what about _you_, sis? Did _you_ like that movie?" Sota asked, looking up at the girl at his side.

"Um, yeah! It was great, Sota, I'm glad we saw it." she said with a smile. Truth be told, she wasn't _that _fond of the movie. But she wouldn't say that to Sota, considering he liked it so much. The three of them walked back to the house, listening to Sota go on, about the movie. When they arrived back at the house, they noticed the lights, right away.

"Wow, mom sure was quick with those lights…!" Kagome thought out loud, as they walked up the shrine steps.

"You said it…" Sota replied.

"Well, how long did you _think_ it was gonna take her?" Inuyasha interrupted, quite rudely. But Kagome didn't hear his interruption, for she was lost in her own thoughts.

'_Man, Christmas eve is tomorrow! I cant wait! That is my favorite holiday of the year! And this year, we even have someone else to celebrate it with. Inuyasha.'_ she smiled, at his name. _'I thought he'd just be a burden, and all, but so far, he hasn't been that annoying… he's actually been pretty…nice. And Sota seems to love him. I just hope he likes my present--' _just then, the girl lost in her thoughts, tripped on the steps, and fell to her knees.

The silver-haired-hanyou came to her right away, and extended his hand out. "You okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, Im fine, thanks." she said, smiling warmly.

They both just stood their for a moment, then looked away, blushing, as they released each others hands.

"Hi, mom, we're back! Great job with the lights!" Kagome called to her mother, as they walked through the door.

Mrs. Higurashi walked up to the three, to greet them. "Hey, thanks." she smiled warmly. "How'd you guys like the movie?"

"It was great, mom." Kagome said, heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah, great…" was Inuyasha's response, following after kagome.

Kagome, opened her door, and flopped down on her bed, grabbing a blue book. Sitting up, she opened up the book, and looked at the pictures that lied on the pages, remembering the times she had with her friends.

Soon enough, Inuyasha sat down on the bed, beside her. "What'cha got there?" he asked, moving closer to her, looking at the album.

"Oh, this is just my photo album." she said, looking up, then back down at the pictures.

"This is Yuki,' she said pointing to the girl on the page, 'and that's Eri," she said sliding her finger to the girl next to the previous one, 'and that's me." she giggled, "I look so weird, in this picture…"

"You don't look weird…" Inuyasha said, before realizing what he had said.

"Hm?" she said looking up. She smiled, and pointed to another photo. "That's me, and Hojo--"

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" he interrupted.

"Well, if you'd let me _finish_…" she said, giggling slightly. "That was the night of the dance, a few years ago." she finished.

He stared at the picture coldly, "How _many_ years ago…?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, to meet his golden eyes. "Uh, I don't know, two, maybe?" she said, looking back down at the photo.

"Good." he mumbled, in a low voice. _'It better have been before she met me…' _he thought to himself.

"Im sorry, did you say something?" she wondered out loud

"No." he replied quickly turning the page.

"No, Im, pretty sure you did…" she said, now toying with him, knowing very well what he had said. _' so jealous of Hojo!" _she giggled to herself.

"I said nothing, wench!" he growled, blushing, a little.

She smiled, looked up at him, and reassured him, "We went as _friends_. That's _all_."

He turned to her, before realizing her smile, then turned away and said, "Feh. Why should I care if you went as friends, or not..?"

She smiled. He's just too stubborn to admit that he _does _care. "Why indeed…" she said looking back at the album.

He stared at her for a moment, before looking back to the book, _'Friends… Why __**should**__ I care if she likes this guy? It's none of __**my **__business…but then again…if she were to go out with this guy--'_

"Hey Inuyasha…?" she said, pulling him out of his thoughts. There was a tint of sadness in her tone.

He looked up, again at her. "yeah?"

"You don't…do you still love Kikyou..?"

He was shocked by this question. "Kagome…"

She looked up, wiping the sad expression off her face, "Never mind. That was a stupid question." she gave a sad smile. "It's not really any of my business, anywa--"

"No." he said, turning away.

"What?" she asked. She had to have heard wrong. Clearly he hadn't said what she thought he had.

"You have ears, dontcha?!" he said, not wanting to repeat himself.

She looked at him, smiling brightly. "Alright then." changing the subject, she asked suddenly, "Im going to get some egg nog; you want some?"

His ears perked up, slightly. "Egg nog?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Want some? It's pretty good. It's a drink." [non alcoholic]

He nodded his head. "Sure." and followed her, out of the room.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Bouyo, the Higurashi's fat cat, walked past them. Inuyasha picked him up, and started playing with his paws. Muttering things inaudible to the cat, he dropped him quickly for biting him. "Ow! Dammed cat...!" he muttered. Kagome, giggled and rolled her eyes. As she did so, she noticed what was hanging above there heads. Mistletoe. Blushing, she leaned over and quickly kissed him.

He blushed, like crazy. "W-what was that for?!" he asked

She looked up, and pointed. "Mistletoe." she said, slightly blushing.

"O-oh, you hang that in _your_ house?"

"Yeah, my mom insists on it." she said giggling, and walking towards the kitchen, again, with Inuyasha following her. Her blush was now gone, but Inuyasha's cheeks, still had a light pink tint to them.

"Okay,' she said, pouring some egg nog into a glass. 'taste this, and tell me if you like it." she said, handing him the glass. He drank it, and made a face of disgust. She giggled, "Don't like it?" she asked, pouring some for herself.

"Its gross!" he replied

She just giggled, and put away the egg nog, sipping her own. She shrugged. "I like it…"

"Feh." he said crossing his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, well, here's Chapter two!

Yes, even after re-posting, its still a pointless chapter, lol.

Oh well.

And OMG, when I read this I was soooo mad at myself!

THE KIKYOU PART WAS SO RANDOM, AND RETARDED!

*sniffles* please….please forgive me for being stupidly pointless… I didn't wanna take it out, because then the chapter would have been too short, because I barely edited stuff, except for that….*sniffle*

Lol, please, review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


	3. and thus began the war REPOSTED

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Inuyasha. I own a few of the manga series…? But otherwise that's it.

**--Note from me--**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

0o0o0o0o~time change

"_Feh."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Christmas Eve**

The sun was high in the sky, and snow fell, creating a thick blanket on the ground, when the raven-haired beauty awoke. Sitting up, she leaned over to check her clock. Nine thirty.

"Morning." Said a voice coming from the edge of her bed.

"Hm?" she wondered, turning her head. "Oh, morning, Inuyasha." she said, warmly.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, and got up, headed towards the door, followed by her hanyou friend.

Once at the bottom of the steps, blushing, Inuyasha leaned over, and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips. "Uh…m-mistletoe…" he stuttered, pointing up.

"I know." she replied, walking towards the kitchen, also blushing a little.

"Good morning, Kagome. Inuyasha." she said, giving off a chuckle when she noticed how red Inuyasha's face still was.

"Morning, mom." Kagome replied, happily.

She chuckled again, and looked at Inuyasha. "Caught under the mistletoe?"

"N-no!" he replied, blushing darker then before.

"Well then,.' she smiled, knowingly. 'you better be careful, I just put some up, yesterday."

"Morning, Gramps, morning Sota!" Kagome said, as the two of them walked in.

"Morning, sis, morning Inuyasha." Sota replied, with a yawn.

"Good morning, dear." Gramps said to Kagome, after saying 'good morning' to her mother, who was sipping some orange juice. Kagome, Sota, and Inuyasha, sat at the kitchen table, while Gramps, was pouring tea, and Mrs. Higurashi stood by the opened fridge.

"Egg nog, anyone?" she asked.

"I'll take some, please." Kagome responded.

"Me too, mom." Sota agreed.

So, sipping egg nog, and tea, they all talked about tomorrow. They talked about how it'd probably be a white christmas, and they talked about the past Christmas's.

Finally, when they all stopped talking, Kagome got up, and got her coat on, not even bothering to get dressed. She got her snow boots, gloves, and ear muffs on, too, as did Sota. When they had everything on, Inuyasha grabbed a hat, and followed them outside.

"Lets make a snowman." Sota suggested

"Sure." Kagome agreed.

"…your gonna make a man out of snow…?" asked a confused hanyou.

"Kinda…" Kagome said, giggling. "Look. You take some snow…' she said forming a ball. 'and you roll it, until it's the size you want it to be."

"Yeah, its easy" Sota included, making a large ball, most likely for the bottom.

Inuyasha, doing what Kagome had showed him, made the center of the snow man, while she made the head, and Sota, made the bottom. "Alright, now we just stack them up." she said, picking hers up, to where Sota was with the bottom. "So Inuyasha, put that one, on top of Sota's…' he did as he was told, and kagome finished it off, by putting the head on top. 'and that's our snow man!" she said.

"That looks _nothing _like a man!" Inuyasha disagreed, stupidly.

Kagome giggled, and Sota ran inside to get things to put on him, like scarves, a hat, a carrot, ect. "It's not supposed to!" she said, as Sota ran out.

"Now we need to decorate him!" Sota said, shoving a carrot where the nose would go.

"Decorate him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said, handing him two buttons. "So put these on, where the eyes would go, on a person." she said.

"Okay…" he replied, poking them into the snowy head. "Like, that…?"

"Yeah." Sota said.

Kagome took the hat, and placed it on top of its head, then wrapped the scarf around his 'neck.' "He looks pretty good, don't 'ya think, Sota?" she asked her brother, who was also admiring they're snowman.

"Yup." he replied.

"I don't get it. Why is it called a snowman, when it looks nothing like a person?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Oh, will you just be quiet, and enjoy the snow?" Kagome said, starting to get annoyed by his attitude, but immediately, went back to her happy self. She purposely fell onto her back, and started moving her legs, and arms, up and down.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, as Sota repeated his sisters actions.

"Snow angels." Sota said, with his eyes closed.

"Snow angels?" he asked.

"Yup." Kagome replied, getting up, and walking over to him. "See?" she said pointing to where she previously lay. "It looks like an angel, right?"

"Uh--" he started, but was cut off when Kagome, pushed him to the ground. "Kagome!" he yelled, slightly irritated.

"Oh, c'mon, Inuyasha!" she whined, playfully, flopping down in the snow next to him. "Where's your holiday spirit?" she said.

"Feh, holiday spirit…" he mumbled, still on the ground, now trying to make one of these 'snow angel'…_things._ '_This girl…'_ he thought, standing up.

"See? Now was that so painful?" she said, getting up, to stand next to him.

"Feh…" he mumbled.

Just then, a snow ball hit Kagome, right in the shoulder. Kagome giggled, knowing it was Sota, but Inuyasha got all defensive, pulling Tetsaiga, out of it's sheath.

"Inuyasha, calm down,' she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. 'it was just Sota." she explained, crouching down to make a snow ball. She threw it, and hit him right in the stomach. She giggled, a little. "Gotcha!" she said. This was just the beginning of a mini snow ball war. "Wanna play, Inuyasha?" she asked, secretly holding a snow ball behind her.

"Why in hell would I want to--" he was cut off by a snow ball, right to the face.

Kagome laughed at his expression. "I'll take that as a yes, then?" she asked, stepping back.

Inuyasha playfully growled a little, and made a snow ball. Er, well, attempted to, that is. It took him about three tries, to finally make a good one, when he realized Sota, and Kagome were standing next to each other, both gripping snow balls. _'eh, what the hell.' _he thought. He threw the snow ball, and hit Kagome directly on the neck, and snickered. "If you insist." he smirked. If she wanted to have this 'snow ball war' then he'd humor her…as long as _he_ won, that is.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Omg…WHY DO PEOPLE READ THIS TERRIBLE STORY?! Im AHAMED I wrote this! Its SO POINTLESS! Inuyasha says 'Feh' in like, every other sentence! Ugh! Its aggravating…! There's not even much I can fix about this one to make it not suck! *sighs* well, even though I don't think this story is even worth looking at, I will still finish it, from lack of anything to do.

Ja Ne


	4. snowball fight REPOSTD

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Be glad that I don't.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

0o0o0o~time change

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Chapter Four**

"**The snowball War"**

_He threw the snow ball, and hit Kagome directly on the neck, and snickered. "If you insist." he smirked. If she wanted to have this 'snow ball war' then he'd humor_

_her…as long as he won, that is._

Thus, began the snow ball fight.

The three of them, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sota, each built their own forts, some better then others. Sota, and Kagome both started it, by throwing there's at Inuyasha. He easily dodged them, and returned fire. The first one he threw was headed for Kagome, who quickly ducked behind her fort, blocking it. He then threw one at Sota -rather quickly, I might add-and hit him, right on. They threw them back, and at each other, without hesitation. Soon enough, there were snow balls flying all over the place, some hitting, some not. But after a minute, or two, it was just Sota and Kagome, who were chucking snowballs at each other. And it didn't take very long for them to realize why.

Behind his fort, Inuyasha was packing snow onto a snowball, that was a little bit bigger then his head, smirking, as he did so. He had already made another one, so he could have a better shot. _'I hope their ready!' _holding up his snowball, just high enough so that he could examine it, but so the other two, couldn't see it. Satisfied, he got the one in his hands in a throwing position, and stood up, grinning ear-to-ear. "Heh. Get ready, Kagome." he said, more to himself.

Kagome, still hasn't noticed Inuyasha standing up, and suddenly fell to the ground from the impact of his throw, letting out a little yelp, as she did. The giant snow ball had hit her stomach, but because of its size, it splattered all the way up to her neck, a little on her chin. She was laughing like crazy. "Inuyasha!" she said, remaining on the ground.

Sota was laughing, pretty hard, at her. "He sure go you--" he fell, too, for Inuyasha just chucked the other large snowball at the small boy. It hit him in the middle of the body, so it covered half of his face, too. He laid there, laughing, probably pretty cold, but then got up.

Kagome, on the other hand, was just lying there, laughing, still, and now making a snow angel. Inuyasha, chuckling, walked over to her, and offered a hand. "No snow angels during a war!' he said, teasingly. Again, he laughed. 'Surrender?" he asked.

Kagome grabbed his hand, to pull herself up, then attempted to push him down. He stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. "Nope!" she said, trying to push him down again, letting out a small whimper as she did. [not a whimper…I just don't know another word for it, lol. Sorry.]

Inuyasha, humoring her, fell back, but grabbed her hands, as he fell, pulling her with him. "Why not? Your gonna lose anyway." he said, playfully, to the girl next to her.

She rolled over so her back was to him, got a hand full of snow, and turned back around to smash it in his face. "Don't count on it." she said, jokingly.

"Hey Kagome, I'm cold… can we go in, now?" Sota asked, sheepishly, from behind his fort.

Noticing that he was shivering, she replied "Yeah, sure. You look freezing." and got up, leading him inside.

"So what, that's it?" Inuyasha asked, walking back over to the fort. He snickered. "Heh. Looks like I win, then hunh?" he said, with one foot on top of it.

She chuckled, and without turning around, said "No." she said, evilly.

"Oh? And why not?" he responded.

"Sit, boy." she said grinning ear-to-ear, as she turned to see the hanyou fall face first to the ground, completely destroying the fort.

He lifted his head, spitting out a mouthful of snow, when the spell wore off. "That's…cheating…" he said, shivering.

She giggled. "Oh, come on. We're going inside, now." she said, and walked in, with her brother behind her.

Her, and Sota, got changed** -**Inuyasha doesn't have anything to change into, so…**-**then went back downstairs to make some hot chocolate.

Kagome started to boil water over the stove, and got out the mix, for hot chocolate, when she remembered. Inuyasha is an _inu _hanyou. '_Well, chocolate is poisonous to dogs…but he isn't exactly a dog… he's a demon…'_ after a few minutes, of arguing with her self on whether or not it would affect him, she decided to ask him. "Inuyasha?" she asked, turning around.

"Yeah?" he responded, Buyyo in his hands, not bothering to look up.

"Can you eat chocolate?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, not looking up at her.

"Well…you _are _a dog hanyou… and it _is _poisonous to dogs…" she said, her gaze drifting, absent-mindedly.

"Im not a damn god, Kagome!" he said, annoyed on how she does that.

She sighed. "Fine. But if you get sick, don't say I didn't warn you." and with that she turned around, and got out three cups. _'I knew he would take that badly…'_

"Feh." he said, turning back, to torture poor Buyyo. _'Why the hell does she always assume that Im gonna have the same reactions as a damn puppy?!' _he questioned, to himself. _'Why would chocolate make me sick?! Im demon, for crying out loud!' _he sat at the table, making Buyyo dance on the ground, in front of him.

"Why do you always torture me poor cat?" Kagome asked, not even needing to turn around to know he was.

He snorted. "Im not _torturing _him."

"Then what, may I ask, do you call that?" she said, glancing behind her.

"He's _dancing."_ he said, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Oh course…why didn't I see that before?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He scoffed, just as the kettle whistled. Kagome poured the water in the cups, and stirred the mix in, then handed a cup to Inuyasha, and one to Sota, then started sipping her own. Inuyasha let go of the cat, and picked up his cup.

Kagome thought she might mention. "Oh, and Inuyasha, be careful its hot--" Too late.

Inuyasha, had his tongue sticking out of his mouth ever-so-slightly, hands to his mouth, and practically screamed at kagome. "What, are ya, tryin' to kill me?!"

Kagome, and Sota couldn't help but laugh a little, at his appearance. "I tried to tell you…" Kagome said, still giggling, a little. _'he looks like he'd be so mature, but he acts like a little boy.' _Kagome thought. "And don't drink it too fast. Just in case chocolate _does_ make you sick." she added.

"It _doesn't _make me sick." he snorted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wow…this one wasn't AS terrible as the others…but Omg, Sota says 'sis' like, whenever he's talking to kagome…wow…*sighs* well, enjoy it, if you can. Review and tell me if its any better then the first…I don't think I really changed anything…took out those annoying notes…and some of the 'Feh's. so yeah. R&R please.

Ja Ne


	5. doesnt taste like watermelen REPOSTED

Alright, Chapter 5. R&R. enjoy it if you can. ;]

**Disclaimer: **don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. Be glad I don't. Kikyo would have died a very slow, very painful, death, many, many, _**many**_, times, and sesshy and Koga would be in more episodes.

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

0o0o0o0o0o~ time change

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"_And don't drink it too fast. Just in case chocolate does make you sick." she added._

"_It doesn't make me sick." he snorted._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Later that night**…

Inuyasha lay on Higurashi's couch, in their, living room, groaning. _'damn it all, I hate It when she's right…'_

Kagome walked up, next to him, holding a glass of water, and a bottle of pink liquid. "How're you feeling?" she asked, gently, kneeling down, so they were eye level.

"Im…fine." he said, sitting up, to take the glass. He drank the water, and started groaning, in pain.

"Is that so…?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He growled, slightly.

"Here, take this, it'll make you feel better." Kagome said, handing him the bottle. "Its medicine. It tastes like watermelon." she said, as he sniffed the bottle. "Just take a mouthful."

He shrugged, and popped a mouthful of the liquid in his mouth, before immediately, spitting it out in the now-empty glass. "Are you _crazy_?! That tastes _nothing_ like water…melon…" he slumped back, out of energy, clutching his stomach.

Kagome sighed. "The sooner you take it, the sooner you'll feel better…" she said, hoping he would stop being such a kid, and take it.

"That nasty stuff…will kill me…" He said, groaning in pain.

"If you don't take, it, Im going to _make_ you take it." she said, warningly.

"Oh, _please_. You cant… make me do _anything_…except to sit…but that's beside the point!" he said, apparently a little embarrassed.

"That's not what I meant, Inuyasha." she said, looking at him. "I _meant, _that if you don't take it willingly, I'll just give it to you, through the mouth."

Inuyasha blushed so dark, that his face was about the same color as his outfit. Kagome also blushed, realizing the same thing Inuyasha had.

"Uh…n-no…I'll take it…" he said. _'Although I would have much preferred it the way she suggested…'_ Once again sitting up, he took another mouthful, and choked it down, making a face of disgust.

"See? Now was that really so painful?" asked Kagome, who took the bottle from his hand, taking it back to the kitchen.

"Feh…still tastes nothing like any watermelon _I've_ ever tasted…" he mumbled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Even **_**later**_** that night…**

Kagome's kid brother, Sota, walked in the living room, to see his sister kneeling on the floor, by the couch. "Hey sis, whacha doin?" he asked, walking over.

"Shh,' she said, err, shushed at, him. "he's asleep. Looks like he's feeling better." she said, returning her attention to the sleeping hanyou, on the couch.

"Oh." he said, nodding. "How'd he take the medicine?" he asked, kneeling down, next to her.

She laughed, quietly. "Not so well. He kept going on about how it didn't taste like a watermelon, at all." she giggled. "I had to threaten to give it to him through the mouth." she shrugged. "Hey, it got him to take it."

Sota smiled, and got up, and quietly said, "Although, Im sure he wouldn't mind at all if you _did_ give it to him, like that." and with a slight chuckle, he disappeared up the stairs.

"Huh?" she asked herself, looking back down at her friends sleeping form. _'What was _that_ supposed to mean?' _she asked herself. She sighed. _'He looks so peaceful, when he sleeps…'_

Not long after, had Inuyasha waken up. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey. Feel better?" Kagome asked him, still in the same spot, as before.

"Huh? Oh, uh…yeah. I do." he said.

She smiled. "Good. Im Glad." she said, warmly.

"F-Feh,' he said, trying to use his tough-guy act to cover up the light shade making its way across his cheeks. 'as if I'd seriously get sick because of some stupid chocolate." he said, crossing his arms, in his haori. "Just who do you think I am?"

"Hm. Of _course_…what _ever_ was I thinking?" she said, getting that sarcastic tone, to her voice, again.

"Whatever. What time is it, anyway?" he asked, looking out the window, noticing the darkened sky.

"Around eight." she replied, simply.

"Oh." he said.

"Tomorrow's christmas, ya' know!" she said, in a cheery tone.

"Yeah." he said, "I know."

"I cant wait!" she said.

Inuyasha started at her. She looked as if she were a little kid, again. He smiled. "So this Santa guy…" he started.

"Inuyasha, for the last time, he is not 'braking into our house'!"

"Then what would you call it?! He's obviously a demon!"

"Inuyasha…' she said, giggling. 'Santa Clause doesn't really exist!" she said, quietly, just in case Sota heard.

"Whadda ya' mean, he doesn't exist?!" he said, confused.

"Its just a fable parents tell their kids, to get them in the holiday spirit, you could say."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." he said.

"Well, maybe it is, too you,' she started, 'but I think it's a wonderful thing to pass on." she said, with a warm, smile.

He scoffed, and turned his head.

"Look, Inuyasha,' she said, very seriously, putting her head down, so that her eyes were covered by her bangs. Inuyasha noticed her tone, and turned to her. 'If you dare even _think_ about telling Sota that he doesn't exist…' she looked up at him, giving him a death glare that sent shivers down his spine. 'I will S-I-T you, to hell and back."

Frightened, the poor hanyou just nodded, understanding.

Putting her smile back one, she stood up. "Good. Hungry?" she asked.

A bit surprised by the sudden mood change, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, a little."

"I'll make some ramen, then." she said, sweetly.

After they ate their ramen, they decided to get some sleep for the night. Both of them once again, blushed, as they attempted to walk up the stairs, when they remembered the mistletoe. Inuyasha, blushing some more, leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. And to his surprise, Kagome kissed him back, but pulled away so quickly, that you almost weren't able to tell. But not Inuyasha. He could tell, alright. _'Did she just…did she just _kiss_ me?!'_ he stood there, dumbstruck, when he realized Kagome was nearly to her room. Getting a hold of reality, he jumped up the saris, and followed her in.

'_What was I thinking?! Ugh, he's probably disgusted!' _the young miko scolded herself, in her mind, a light blush on her cheeks.

'_Should I say something…? She looks like she regrets it, but…' _Thought the hanyou, deciding on what to do. [lets just pretend she already brushed her teeth, 'n stuff, 'kay?]

"Goodnight…Inuyasha." Kagome slipped into bed.

"Yeah…night." he replied, sitting on the floor cross-legged at the edge of her bed, Tetsaiga in his hands, like always.

Kagome lay in bed, eyes shut, trying to fall asleep, when she remembered what her brother had said, earlier: 'Although, Im sure he wouldn't mind at all if you did give it to him, like that.' _'…I probably wouldn't have, either, Sota…' _she thought to herself. She opened her eyes, slightly, and glanced at the hanyou, by her bed. She smiled, and closed her eyes again, this time, falling asleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hunh…this one actually wasn't that bad…but I just realized something. Not tell Sota Santa isn't real? How old, IS Sota, exactly? *shrugs* oh well. This one was pretty okay. I don't know if I'll be posting the next/last chapter today or not. I'll try, but I still don't really know what their going o give each other.

Ja Ne


	6. Christmas! REPOSTED

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Be happy.

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**--note from me--**

o0o0o0o0o~ time change

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Kagome lay in bed, eyes shut, trying to fall asleep, when she remembered what her brother had said, earlier: 'Although, Im sure he wouldn't mind at all if you did give it to him, like that.' '…I probably wouldn't have, either, Sota…' she thought to herself. She opened her eyes, slightly, and glanced at the hanyou, by her bed. She smiled, and closed her eyes again, this time, falling asleep._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Christmas Morning…**

Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn, exited, and full of energy. She jumped out of bed, and pulled Inuyasha up, by his arm

"What the-- why are you up so early?!" was all he said.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha!" she said, pulling him into a hug, before running out her door, headed for Sota's room. Inuyasha followed close behind, but there was no reason for them to go get Sota, for the young boy was already up, running towards his sister, embracing her. 

"Merry Christmas!" they both said, in unison.

'_Whoa…creepy…' _Thought the forgotten hanyou.

Just then, Sota ran up, and embraced Inuyasha, just as kagome had, before. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha!" he said, then ran back to his sister. "I'll get gramps, you get mom, okay sis?" he asked, nearly jumping out of his skin, in excitement.

"'Kay!" she said, running towards her mothers room, with Inuyasha close behind

Running over to her mothers bed, she lightly shook her shoulders. "Mom, mom, mom, get up, get up! It's Christmas!"

Her mother, by now, was used to this. For every Christmas morning, the kids would get up, way too early, then wake up her and gramps to go open the presents. 

Half asleep, she rolled over and sat up, smiling, with a yawn. "Merry Christmas, dear." she said, pulling her daughter into a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas, mom!" she replied, returning her mothers embrace.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha, who was currently standing in her doorway. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha!" she said, getting up, knowing Sota would be in here any moment, now.

Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear. "Mom! Merry Christmas!" Cried the young boy, running into his mothers arms.

'_What's up with all the hugging…?'_ thought the hanyou, who walked out of the room, with the others.

Kagome and Sota ran as fast as they could down the stairs, Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi behind. Kagome, however, stumbled a bit, falling forwards, while she was halfway down the stairs. She closed her eyes, tightly, holding her hands out, waiting for the impact with the stairs. …still waiting. She opened her eyes, and looked back, to see none other then Inuyasha.

Gripping her waist, he pulled her back up to her feet. "Shouldn't run so fast, down the stairs, klutz." he said, releasing his grip.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha!" she said, with a smile. 

"Feh." he replied, watching her continue to run down the stairs. "Hey! Didn't I just say not to run down the stairs?!" he asked, annoyed that she probably wasn't even listening to him. 

"Yup!" she said, turning around to stick her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha's sweat dropped. _'She's so…childish. I swear, around this 'Christmas' thing, she acts as if she were 6 years old! …not that I mind, too much.'_

Kagome and Sota sat crossed-legged in front of the tree, waiting.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**After the present opening…**

After everyone opened presents, and ate their breakfast, Kagome, and Inuyasha went outside, in the snow, while Sota was busy playing with all the new toys he got. 

"Kagome, why do I have to wear this stupid hat?" Inuyasha was whining about the Santa hat, kagome make him wear.

"It's not stupid." she replied, simply, looking at him. 

"I look like an idiot!" 

"You do not! You look adorable!" she said, playfully punching him in the arm. And he _was_ pretty adorable. Snow was falling on top of him, clinging onto the material of his haori, and hat, which was tilted just enough for you to see part of his ear sticking out. He was pouting, with a quiet growl, which made one of his fangs stick out.

"Feh. Im a guy! Im not supposed to be 'adorable'!" he replied, folding his arms.

"Will you be quiet, already? Its Christmas, cant you just suck it up? For me?" she said, giving him a puppy dog face, which they both knew he couldn't resist.

'_Damn that face…' _"Feh." he said, turning his head the other way. 

'_So stubborn…" _she thought. _'although, he _does_ look pretty darn adorable in that hat!' _

"Come on, Inuyasha, I want to give my friends their presents, too!" she said, picking up the bags by her feet.

"Fine." he said, taking the presents from her hands. "Make it quick." 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**On the way back home, after giving the gifts…**

Satisfied with herself, Kagome walked back, next to Inuyasha, with a bounce in her step, as thought she were going to start skipping any minute. 

"Why're you so happy?" Inuyasha asked, noticing her step.

"Its _Christmas_! Your _supposed_ to be happy! Its just a wonderful time of year!" she said, smiling warmly up at him.

"Whatever."

They both walked side by side, in a comfortable silence when suddenly a voice budded in. "Higurashi!" 

'_Oh no…_there's_ only one person who calls me that…Hojo.' _

"Higurashi!' he repeated, now in front of her with a small box. 'Merry Christmas!" 

"Yes, Hojo, Merry Christmas to you, too!" she replied, hoping, that Inuyasha would just ignore him, and behave himself, for this one time.

Yeah. Right.

"Kagome, who's your friend?" Hojo asked, innocently.

"Oh, this is my friend inu--"

"Who the hell are you?" he cut in.

"Hojo! I go to school with Kagome!" he said, extending his hand to him. "Its nice to meet you!" 

He didn't reply. And if looks could kill, Hojo would be screwed. _'that's the damn boy kagome went to the dance with…'_

"Inuyasha, be nice." kagome whispered, elbowing his side.

He growled, shaking his hand, rather hardly then immediately releasing it. 

"Well, here, this is for you! Merry Christmas!" he said, handing kagome the small box.

"Thank you, Hojo. How nice of you." she said, flatly.

Inuyasha growled, lowly. _'Damn school boy, thinks he can win _my_ kagome, Hm? Well fuck _that_! Kagome's _mine!_' _he thought.

"Well, we'd better get home now, Hojo-kun. Thanks again, Merry Christmas!" she said, in a hurry, pulling Inuyasha away from Hojo. 

"Same to you!" he said, heading the other way.

"Damn pansy…" Inuyasha muttered to nobody in particular.

"You know, its bad luck to curse on Christmas, Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking up at him.

"Feh. I don't need luck…"

"Alright, then... And what do you have against Hojo?"

"He was all over you!" he said, glancing at her.

"He was just being nice, Inuyasha."

"What're you, blind?!"

Kagome smiled. "Your jealous." 

"Am not! Why the fuck would _anyone_ be jealous of that…that _pansy_?!"

"You would know." she said, now toying with him.

"Im _not_ jealous."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say…" _'he's jealous. He's just too stubborn to admit it.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alright…this one was a bit…random…oh, and Im sorry, when I said next/last chapter, in the last one, I didn't mean to put last. Because so you all know, there will be one more chapter after this one. So…yeah. Let me know what you think.

Ja Ne


	7. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Alright, I know that whoever was reading this story probably gave up on me by now, lol, but I was re-reading this and I realized something…this story SUCKED! Soooo.. I am going to re-write this story, and hopefully finish it! I WAS going to leave it as it was, but…idk…so Im actually working on the first chapter, now, and I will hopefully post at LEAST one chapter today. Not making any promises, though, cause its my mothers birthday. Please forgive me for being so lazy and not posting anything in forever, lol. And when I do post, please tell me what you think, if its better or worse. Thanks for reading; it means a lot.

Sincerely, Nekazowa


End file.
